halofandomcom-20200222-history
Unggoy Heavy
Grunt Heavy is a Covenant Unggoy (Grunt) rank. Armor Heavy Grunts wear distinctive green armor with methane breathers, but are otherwise similar to other Grunts in terms of armor style. They take much more damage than Grunt Minors and Grunt Majors, but not as much as higher ranked Grunt Ultras and SpecOps Grunts. Combat , this particular Grunt Heavy shows one of the many duties of it's rank: operating Plasma Cannons.]] Heavy Grunts are usually seen in conjunction with other Covenant infantry, and most often operate a Plasma Cannon, hence their name. However, sometimes, they will wield a Fuel Rod Cannon. They usually will not flee from their position until the player is too close or out of range of their weapon, in which case they will pull out a Plasma Pistol and attack like a normal Grunt. They are easy to kill with any method you use, though their armor seems to be tougher than the average Grunt, most likely to protect them from explosives from their Fuel Rod Cannon. Unlike most Grunts, they will rarely throw plasma grenades. Note that the cannon is free for you to use after taking out its operator. However, the Heavy Grunt must deploy a cannon on a tripod before operating it, and if killed before deploying a cannon, the cannon is inoperable. In Halo 2, they are lime green but in Halo 3, it would seem as though they are a more emerald greenish color. ]] In Halo 3 these Grunts can be a big threat. They are commonly seen driving Ghosts, and they are very skilled at it, much better than any Marine. One Ghost operator can easily kill the player. If you try to board it, the Grunt driving it will back up and fire it continuously just like a player would in multiplayer. Usually if they're not piloting a Ghost then they're manning a turret or carrying a Fuel Rod Cannon. Like SpecOps Grunts, they are some of the most dangerous Unggoy. They use Plasma Pistols, sometimes even charged shots. They even try to go for Headshots, which is odd, as none of the weapons they wield have a headshot bonus. These Grunts are such a big annoyance and threat on Heroic and above that they have instilled fear in many Halo players. Many people consider them above Ultra and Commando Grunts. Their lethal efficiency with anything they use has coined the term "Green Grunts are Horrible People"; a widely used term on Xbox Live. Appearances .]] Heavy Grunts have been seen in Halo 2 and Halo 3: Halo 2 *''Cairo Station'' - Two Heavy Grunts at Hangar A-02 and three at Commons B-01 man Plasma Cannons . *''Delta Halo'' - A handful of Heavy Grunts man Shielded Plasma Cannons at the beginning of the level, defending against attack by SPARTAN-117 and Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. *''Gravemind'' - Several Heavy Grunts are deployed to take out the Master Chief, all are equipped with the deadly Fuel Rod Cannons, except for the two Gunners at the start of the level. Halo 3 *''The Ark'' - Seen in many points throughout the level, they drive many of the light vehicles and operate plasma cannons from many positions, including two atop a Gravity Platform in the begining area. There are also two with Fuel Rod Cannons half way into the level. *''The Covenant'' - Depending on the difficulty, two Heavy Grunts armed with Fuel Rod Cannons defend each of the hallways that lead to the Prophet of Truth. *Most Shades in Halo 3 are operated by Heavy Grunts, appearing in most levels. Trivia * If you blow up a Phantom and one of the gunners somehow survives the Heavy will usually be carrying a spiker. *in The Arbiter (level) a few Special Operations Grunts can be seen setting up Plasma Cannons. Category:The Covenant Category:Grunts Category:Ranks